Alice In Darkland
by Ball-Of-Snow
Summary: Back in 1865, when one little girl fell asleep to wake up in a new freaky world, her happy, colourful life, was now splattered with blood.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Adventures in DarkLand  
Chapter 1

Back, back in Oxford, England, of 1865, lived an adorable girl called Alice who was often curious. She had her mother and father, Margaret and Peter Liddel. She also had two sisters, Lorina, her older sister and Edith, her younger sister. The family was friends with Reverend Charles Dodgson.  
Every now and then, Dodgson would tell the girls stories, that would fascinate and intrigue them. One particular story, intrigued Alice so much, she requested that he write down his fascinating tale. And so he did. We now know this wonderful and colourful story, "_Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_".  
One day, Dodgson had invited the girls onto another boat ride, on the River Thames, starting at Folly Bridge. The girls were delighted and immeadiately said "Yes Please!"

The next day, a fine warm morning welcomed the girls as they rushed down the cloudy white staircase.  
"Oh it will be ever so much fun!" Cried Alice, in delight as she and the others left the house.  
Outside, Dodgson and his friend, Reverend Robinson Ducksworth, who occasionaly went with them, greeted the girls with hugs. And of they went, to Folly Bridge, by carriage, pulled by a black horse. As they climbed up into the carriage, Alice noticed on the horses's rear there was a heart shaped mark.  
"What a strange birthmark..." She thought, and sat down next to Dodgson. Edith and Lorina fiddled with thier hair.  
"I have wonderful news!" Dodgson announced, as Ducksworth started the horses. The girls leaned forward, curious. A new story perhaps? Alice takes another adventure?  
"You remember me telling the story of Alice falling down the rabbit hole?" Dodgson continued.  
"Yes, of course, its our favourite." The girls said in almost unison. Dodgson grinned.  
"Then look at this!" He said, almost jumping out of his seat in happiness. He reached into a leather bag and pulled the very first officially published copy, of "_Alice's adventures in Wonderland_."  
The girls all squealed in delight, and giggled.  
"How happy we are for you!" Alice said to Dodgson and hugged him. Dodgson chuckled.  
Soon, they were at thier destination. Folly bridge. The old bridge stood silent. As a bridge is expected to be. The reeds on the water stood still. The daisies mirrored thier silent stance. Not even a single blow of gust. The sun warmed thier delicate skin, as it was hoped. Lorina pushed the door open and they all filed out.  
"A perfect day for a perfect story!" Edith said, jumping up and down, her pink dress developing more and more creases. Alice laughed. Edith bieng happy was cute. Ducksworth pulled a boat from under the bridge's shade and prepared it for everyone. Blankets on seats, confectionary and sweets for the three of them. The girls carefully stepped onto the boat and sat down, followed by the reverends, who were now rowing the boat.

Dodgson told them a story of how he would ponder and pace, ponder and pace over when or when not, will he be rejected or not.  
"It was very tense." He went on. "I would pace so much, I'd forgotten the tea I spilt onto my trousers!" Edith giggled.  
"Deary me, I was very afraid that they would criticise me in an awful fashion. But, thankfully, I wasn't!"  
Alice and Lorina applauded him, and Edith followed. Ducksworth pointed to a place they passed many times before, but never stopped at. It was a small spot of earth that was large enough to fit twice as many people as there were of they. The ground was covered in dasies.  
Alice looked up Ducksworth. He nodded. And off they went, towards the small flower island.

Upon thier arrival, Alice carefully jumped out of the boat, and onto the comfort of the grass. Lorina, immitated. However, little Edith, although carefull, could not jump as far as the other two, and fell onto the muddy shore of the flower island.

Lorina and Alice turned away, so they wouldn't look cruel. Edith began to sniff. Her pretty pink dress was brand new. Dodgson patted her back, calming her.  
"Its alright, Edith, love." He assured her, and gave her a tart. Eager Edith at it.

Laying a picnic blanket, Alice and Edith sat down with Ducksworth and Dodgson, whilst Lorina began to pick some daisies.

"Dodgson looks very smart today." Alice thought, and studied his brown suit, and black hair. One of his eyebrow hairs had gone a bright gray. Ducksworth wore a red suit, with a matching hat, and a curled moustache, that was as dark as his neck-lengthed hair.  
Alice tied her brown hair back with a black ribbon, to keep it from annoying her. Her blue dress beamed in the sunlight, and the apron she wore on it shone even more. She layed down, inhaling the daisies aroma. Dodgson opened the copy of "_Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_", cleared his throat and began to read.  
"Once there was a little girl called Alice..." Dodgson began. Alice, now fast asleep, saw only the darkness her eyelids presented her. And, the words Dodgson had begun to read aloud, echoed in the darkness. Until at one point, it shook her awake.  
Alice lifted herself up with a start. Where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The warm sun wasn't around. Rather, a cold darkness greeted her. No daisies in full bloom. Just, dead and decayed blossoms layered the ground.

Alice glanced over to the river.

There was the boat, like it was before stepping on this tiny piece of land. She looked inside. Maybe the blankets would keep her warm. Instead, she found a dagger. Its handle was a bright crimson, that looked like it was made of crystal. She lifted it out of the boat. On the blade read the words "Destiny Bestows a Sane Queen".  
Alice puzzled for a moment, before shivering from the cold. Foot steps. She spun around to see nothing.  
"Dodgson?" Alice asked. "Lorina? Edith? Ducksworth?" More footsteps. Alice looked down, and saw a White Rabbit. Its adorable eyes glowed a rose quartz pink, sniffing at the air, with a perfect bow wrapped around its neck. Alice bent down to observe this adorable bieng. The little albino cautiously approached Alice.  
"What a magnificent rabbit you are..." She started before she yelped, as the rabbit bit her finger. Alice held her bottom lip with her teeth to stop the forbidden words brewed in her mind.  
"No naughty words..." She said, gritting her teeth. The white rabbit now stood at a large tree that wasn't there before. It broke open and revealed a long and narrow staircase, revealed by sudden moonlight.  
The White Rabbit Bounded down the staircase. Alice followed. As she entered the staircase, the dagger glowed. As she went deeper, it got brighter and brighter. Soon the staircase became narrower and narrower. But eventually, the staircase ended. And Alice got to witness something she never wanted to see.  
The white rabbit stood on its hind legs. It's skin ballooned up, then down, in a repetative fashion. Up and down. Its eyes bulged up and down until they exploded and pink pus stained the tree's walls. Its skin swelled even more further until the skin tore open like a tiny sized shirt was fitted onto a fat man. Inside the skin, was a man wearing nothing, but a torn up ribbon around its albino throat, and Rabbit ears hammered into its skull by rusty nails.

The man within screamed and stretched.  
"Im going to be late..." He said, in a cold, croaky voice, that was almost into a panic. What was he late for? "Im going to be so damn late...She's going to kill me...kill me softly with her gentle words..."  
Alice was freaked out and backed away. The White rabbit's fake ear twitched. It turned around and spotted Alice. Alice was disgusted. His chest had almost no skin, and when she meant he only wore the ribbon on his neck, she REALLY meant it. His eyes were still pink, but dull, and blood vessels sorrounding them were clearly visible.  
The Rabbit man smirked.

"What's a young lady with such seductive facial features doing down here?" He asked, in a perverted tone. He advanced forward, arms out. Alice stepped back, not wanting to be touched by this wierd monster.  
The Man was now almost inches from Alice. Alice trembeled and then without even thinking, injected the dagger into the man's stomach. The man screamed in pain, and the walls of the room pulsed. A hole formed in the ground and the man fell down the hole. No thud.  
Alice fell to her knees and sobbed.  
"I want to go home..." She said through her gasps of tears. She stood up and turned to the staircase. Wait...where did it go?! Frantically, she felt the walls and found nothing. She slashed the walls with her dagger, with all her strength, to which, there was no success. Alice threw herself to the ground, moaning and crying. She couldn't leave, and if she were to go down that hole, would that man be there, waiting to take her virginity away?  
"I h-have to f-find a way out one way or another..." She said pulling herself upward.

Looking down the hole, she wasn't sure if she'd survive the fall.  
"One way..." She said. She leapt into what she suspected to be her own demise.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's Adventures in Horrorland

Chapter3  
"What is this...?" She asked. She wasn't falling at a normal gravitational pull. If anything, she was parachuting downwards. She looked around to find the shelves in such a ridiculous place.  
"This is a completely ludicrous nightmare..." She nervously announced. The shelves had jars filled with animal organs inside. Another shelf had voodoo equipment. Then, a portrait of a woman with long black hair, around her late thirties, holding an Ace Of Hearts card, the heart in the centre was a human heart, that beated blood that poured into a deep puddle on the checkered floor beneath her.  
Upon landing on the ground, Alice went sick all over the bloody puddle. After dispelling her stomach acids, Alice looked at her new sorroundings. A long, hall, filled with steel doors. The checkered floor and walls looked as if to go on for millions of miles. Alice wasn't checking. She approached one door, hearing muffled voices, her dagger at the ready. The door was labeled on the handle, "_One Who Speaks With Ghosts_".  
Curious, Alice opened the door silently, and saw a Salmon wearing a tuxedo in a corner, blood and feaces covering the walls inside. The Salmon shouted at a corner.  
"Shut the hell up!" It screamed. "Just shut up and die, you bloody witch!" Turning to another corner, he screamed "I don't care if your mother killed you, why can't you leave me alone?!"  
Alice quickly closed the door, leaving the Salmon to his solitary confinement.

She moved down further into the hall. Each door saying something new. "_One Who Is Seduced by flames_" and "One Who Is _Addicted To Pepper_" and so on. Eventually, she came across a curtain, with teeth lodged into it. She pulled the curtain to reveal a very small door.  
"Isn't that bloody grand?" She said. She said a forbidden word, but could not care less. Alice looked to the left, to find a small end table, in the shape of a tulip, holding a small vial filled with murky brown liquad. She twirled the bottle out of the cold tulip, and observed the bottle for any poison.  
No poisonous labels. But then again, Alice did feel thirsty anyway. She twisted the cork out and put the vial to her nose. No disgusting odours. It smelt like vanilla. She shrugged then swallowed half of its contents.  
Yuck. It tasted like copper.  
But, slowly, as Alice's tastebuds were plagued by such a foul taste, she literally shrunk! Down, down, down she went, untill she was no taller then an egg! Alice stood, unimpressed. She looked around and saw a tiny tin, in the shape of a diamond, under the end table. Hurrying to it, she soon got tired, and collapsed to her hands upon reaching it. The tin shone bright blue.  
Alice opened it, and there was cake inside! A wonderful treat for such a terrible day such as one like this! She popped the cake into her mouth, and swallowed. Alice now began to grow! Almost immeadiately, until she hit the cieling. She looked down and saw the rabbit man pass by, moaning in pain, hands clenching his stomach where her blade had impaled him.  
He looked up and saw Alice and screamed. He then rushed down the long hall, and was out of sight within seconds. However, he dropped something. No wait, 3. A pair of gloves, with hearts in them, and a paper folding fan. Alice picked the fan up and unfolded it. As it unfolded, a gun on the other side of the fan appeared and shot the wall.

Alice yelped, which must have frightened everyone in the doors, since now they all screamed. Alice dropped the fan and cried. Her tears as large as a lake, splashed onto the floor. Water began seeping into the doors. Alice soon weeped more and more, more water swelling up. Soon, she was upto her chest in water. But, she was no longer as large as a house!  
Alice now swam towards the corridor she didn't explore, which soon made her dizzy.  
Dizzier, dizzier, she almost fainted until the spiraling corridor turned into a swamp.  
"Now where am I...?" Alice gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice felt as if she was going to pass out. A spiralling hall, that had water rising from the tears she produced as a giant. Alice struggled against the swamp environment that now sorrounded her, enveloped in mist. She heard panting and gasping not far from her.  
"Who's there?" She called out.  
"Me!" The voice replied.  
"Who's me?"  
"I am!"  
Alice reached for a shore of a muddy grove. Alice layed in the mud. The spluttering was closer. She sat forward, and extended her arm into the mist.  
"Grab my hand." She instructed.  
"OK." The owner of the voice answered, and grabbed a hold of Alice's hand, and Alice pulled him up. It was a midget, who was very hairy, wearing torn trousers, with buck teeth brighter in the moonlight. His ears on his head were very large and mose like.  
"What's your name?" Alice asked.  
"Dormouse." He replied and sat up.  
"Where am I?" Alice said, studying the mud that made the blue on her dress disappear, replacing it with pitch black darkness.  
"Well, they call this place, Wonderland, but I say Darkland." Dormouse answered. He looked at the menacing tree behind them.  
"Why 'DarkLand?" She asked.  
"Well, if one has lived here or stayed here for 10 minutes, its amazing they haven't gone insane!" He cried. Alice looked at him.  
"You, certainly don't look insane..." She said.  
"Only just got here. You?"

"Same thing." Alice and Dormouse now could hear a shouting voice. What was over there?  
The two crept towards where an eagle, an owl, an ostrich, and a canary, all in humanoid forms stood, drenched.  
"What are we going to do, Dodo?!" The ostrich shouted.  
A dodo, standing on a log, hoped one foot, holding his wing eyes, to the moon, shouted.  
"A race! A race will dry us off! Lets race!" Dodo exclaimed. Everyone chattered. Alice looked at Dormouse. He winked and the two joined the race. For an hour, they ran around the log, laughing in a manic manner. Soon, dodo signalled them to stop.  
"Everyone wins!" Dodo exclaimed. Everyone jumped up and down.  
"What's our prize?" The Eagle asked.  
"A race isn't a race without a prize!" The Owl exclaimed.  
"She will give them out!" Dodo said, pointing at Alice.  
"Me?" Alice said, more to herself then anyone else. The birds crowded around her.  
"I have nothing!" She exclaimed.

Everyone backed up. Dormouse went into hiding and the birds slowly moved in.  
"Kill her..." Said the Eagle, menacingly. They all stepped closer, and leant thier heads backwards, ready to peck with thier razor sharp beaks. Alice reached for her dagger from her stocking, and stabbed the owl in its eye. It howled in pain, and Alice sliced his throat. Alice now swung her dagger overhead and it sliced the ostrich's neck. The cut so deep, the ostrich's neck rolled backwards. The eagle's beack impaled Alice's shoulder. Yelping, Alice cut the Eagle's face up, and then cut its throat. The canary was weak. Alice grabbed it by the neck and drowned it in the salty water. Dodo had fled the scene.  
Alice called out to Dormouse. A tiny dormouse came to her feet instead and hurried off. Alice shook her head.  
Looking into the moonlight, she saw some white thing flow towards her. It turned into a maid's head gear. Catching it, she tied it onto her head.

"Mary-Ann?"  
Alice spun around.

"Mary-Ann, get over here!" Alice gasped. No..not him!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mary Ann! Get over here, lady!" It was that sickly rabbit man abomination. But rather shock, Alice was puzzled. Who was "Mary Ann?"  
"Ah, Mary Ann, my faithul house maid. I lost my powdered gloves and fan somewhere, and I need the back up ones." He went onto say.  
"Hmm, you seem different today." He said, carefully observing her. "Oh well. Go home and fetch me those gloves from home."  
Alice looked at him, tilted head. The man groaned.  
"Come on then."  
He led Alice out of the misty, muddy swamp out to a house made out to look like a 3D puzzle! Alice looked at it closely. The door looked painted on, the ivy that crept up the house too. The Flower boxes outside each window didn't show any real flowers, more a pink blur. The tiles on the cieling, painted on too. The pavement on the floor looked like a giant Ace of Hearts, of an ordinary playing cards deck. The man opened the door, and Alice walked in, the man followed.  
"First door upstairs, can't miss it." He said, before slapping her on the behind.  
"Yes, Sir..." Alice said through grinding teeth, and as calmly as she could muster, walked up the flight of stairs, noticing pictures of rabbits all over the walls. Alice smacked into the door in front of her by accident, noticing the door wasn't like the front one. She pushed it open and saw a cute bedroom covered in lacy pink hearts and ribbons.  
"I see the perv can keep some feminime touch." She thought. She looked in a drawer in an end table, and found a pair of gloves with blood red hearts knitted into them, and a paper folding fan in the shape of a heart. Perhaps this man was quear? No, maybe not.  
Alice looked on top of the end table, a bottle of black liquad stood. Alice opened the bottle and not even checking for poison, drank the whole thing. Tasted like Very Strong Salt! Alice spluttered and coughed. So very salty! Alice felt herself grow and grow, as well as her dress and everything. Alice's head smacked the cieling. Her right arm swung outside the door, her left almost going through the wall, her left foot stuck in the chimney. Very uncomfortable.  
Alice sighed. How annoying...  
"Mary Ann, my slave, are you OK?" The rabbit man asked. He tried opening the door to the room. She couldn't defend herself like this! She shoved her elbow into the door, and she heard him tumble down the stairs. He was now outside, and saw her giant arm swinging around.  
"Good god! A Monster!" The man cried. Alice giggled but gasped. Her enourmous size changed her voice into something deep.  
Alice saw the man gather more animal, humanoid creatures. A rat and Lizard.  
"Bill, my good fellow, are you good with a ladder?" The rabbit man asked.  
"Ay." He simply answered.  
"Then go up and get the monster out of there!" Rabbit man answered back. Rat man fetched a ladder and smacked it onto the wall. Bill the Lizard elegantly climbed up the ladder.  
"Bill!" The rabbit cried. "Be careful!"  
"Ay.." He answered.  
"Oh no you dont!" Alice thought. Hearing Bill scuffle down the chimney, Alice aimed her foot. "Maybe I can kick him out..."  
In a flash, Alice in reaction to Bill's appearance, accidentally shot her foot forwards, rather upwards, and crushed Bill's skull. Bill made a high pitch squeak, before he died.  
"Bill is dead!" The rabbit cried, and threw pebbles into the house. Upon landing, the pebbles turned into edible rose ornmanets that are usually put onto a cake. Alice ate one and was back to her normal size.  
Alice cleared her throat and gave a tiny Do-re-mi-so. Yes. Voice in check. Alice heard The Rabbit man.  
"We have no choice! We will burn the house down!" He began throwing hay onto the house. Alice grinned and ran out of the house and silently shut the front door. She ran as fast as she could, until all of a sudden, she was the same size as a flower. Alice shrunk!  
"Maybe it was that rose..." She said, concerned. She continued forward, to find she was sorrounded by many, many mushrooms. She sat on one, and it broke. She fell onto the ground and then heard coughing. What freak was going to speak with her now??  
She stood up and saw A fat blue catterpillar wearing an Arabian mask ,covering his mouth, with a tall, golden Mushroom shapped Hookah next to him.  
"Whooo arrre yoooou?" He slowly asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice looked at the pudgy blue catterpillar, belly almost see through, smoke swirling, twirling, dancing within. Alice fiddled with her dress.  
"Alice" She replied to his earlier question. The catterpillar fanned the smoke from his eyes and his mask blew up to the sky as he exhaled some more drug enhanced smoke. The catterpillar stood up and looked down upon Alice. "Do you like riddles?" He asked.  
"Umm...they aren't bad." She answered puzzled.  
"Expect many in your stay in hell." He answered.  
Alice looked up more. What was he on about?  
"Do you control your temper?" He went on.  
"I can." She answered.  
"Lose it, lose head." He answered back.  
Alice shook her head.  
"What does this all mean?!" She cried.  
"Did you know one side will make you grow? The other shrink?" He went on  
"Side of what?" Alice asked.  
"The Mushroom." He said and continues smoking.  
"Oh good. This size is such a wretched one!" Alice grinned. The Caterpillar suddenly got angy.  
"HOW DARE YOOOU?!" He shouted and blew a breathe of smoke that covered her. She couldn't breathe. blindly, she threw her dagger and it stabbed the caterpillar in his chest. The smoke cleared. Alice retrieved her dagger and cut off parts of the left of the mushroom, the same on the right. She put them in her apron, and was off again to new terrible places.  
Alice shook her head and continued through the "forest" she was in.  
Alice puzzled over the the catterpillar's words. What did they mean? Why did he say them? But now she could smell more trouble in this freaky place. Over the horizon, a small cottage made of sand, 2 men, identically alike, danced outside the house, linking pinkies. Both wore white tuxedos with pink top hats, and a yellow ribbon around thier neck. They laughed.  
"What a gay time we are having!" They both shouted. One had a really annoying high pitched voice, the other had one as deep as the sea.

Alice grinned. Something festive for once!  
Alice hurried towards them. They paused at her presence. Who was this little girl.  
"Hello, I am Alice." She said, and curtsied.  
They mimiced her and grinned.  
"Hello Alice, Im Thistledee!" The one on the left said, "and this is Thistledum!"  
Alice sat down, as well as the twins.  
"Tell us Alice, do you know the Walrus of the Boogeysand beach?" Thistledum asked, looking very excited.  
Alice shook her head.  
"Thistledum tell the story!" Thistledee shouted.  
Thistledum cleared his voice. He was the one with the shrill voice. Almost no voicebox in his throat!

_"Did you know, a sunny evening,_

_on the beach where sand is green?  
A Walrus lived there, as fat as a whale,  
and blubber that twas oh so pale!  
There also was a carpenter,  
Who joined the walrus' adventure,  
they both enjoyed to eat oysters,  
and so under Jabberwocky furs,  
The carpenter had made a flute,  
it would lure the sea creatures,  
Better Then a lute!_

And so the walrus ventured to the world below,  
the waves above him, to and frow.  
The oysters were fairly new,  
the walrus played the flute whilst tapping his shoe.  
The oysters were enchanted, and followed with haste,  
the carpenter and and Walrus then mushed them into paste!

And now that the oysters were dead,  
The carpenter and walrus mourned in dread!  
The walrus wont stop blubbering not because he cared.  
But because the Carpenter had not really shared!  
And So the Walrus, he found the Carpenter's favourite gun,  
and then he said "Goodbye!" And that's how this story's done!"

Alice looked at both of them. How odd.  
"What a sad story..." Alice said.  
"Would you like to meet him?!" Thistledee exclaimed.  
Alice looked at them, puzzled.  
"It wasn't just a story, its a recount!" Thistledum exclaimed and ran into the cottage.  
Thistledee jumped up and down, leaves under his feet crunched. Thistledum dragged a walrus covered in bruises, sobbing, with a faint scent of oyster in his breath.  
"Why did you capture him?" Alice asked, uneasily.  
"Well, it turns out, we are addicted to oysters!" Thistledee said. Thistledum ran back into the house and then returned with a bunch of dry deadwood, and a match.

They danced around the Walrus, dropping wood on top of him, they both linked pinkies, giggling. Alice looked scared.  
When they were done, Thistledee stuck his nose at Thistledum. Thistledum ran the match on his nose and it was now on fire.  
"No, noo!" Alice Screamed. It was too late. The match fell and the Walrus was swallowed in the flames, screaming and sobbing, until after a while of Alice screaming he was dead. Thistledee and Thistle dum linked pinkies again, laughing manically.  
Alice found a log next to the cottage and smacked them both in the back of the heads, knocking them unconcious.  
She dragged them both inside. The inside of the cottage was covered with torture equipment, and artists drawings of them causing terrible injuries on other people.  
Alice threw each one into a closet, andfound a lock for the closets. She touched the closets. Metal. Good, no one is going to break out.  
She locked them up and ran out of the cottage, the faint smell of fat burning filling the air in this area.  
She was out of the forest and saw a mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice looked to the mansion. It was a pale violet texture. Alice approached it. She could hear crashing and smashing inside. A frog wearing a powdered wig and a Deep Violet tuxedo stood outside the mansion, looking at the sky.  
Alice went to knock on the door, but before her hand could touch the door, the frog began.  
"Stop. I know what you intend to do..." He said. Alice looked at him. "2 reasons not to knock on the door here is because first of all, do you really want to go in?"  
Alice nodded. "Second of all, no one will hear you from the crashing and such." He went on.  
"Then, how do you suppose I get in??" Alice asked.  
The frog looked at her.  
"Get in however you want, I don't care." He nodded with content.  
"Oh for goodness sakes, what an idiot!" She exclaimed and turned to the door and opened it.

Inside was a filthy, messy home, filled with dirty food scraps and broken plates. The room had a strong smell of pepper. Was the air made of it?!  
Alice looked at a woman wearing a flowery crimson dress that went from one end of the room to the other, with a head so large it was amazing her neck wouldn't collapse. She held a baby in her arms, and a letter labelled "Duchess' eyes only."  
A cat that was blue, with extremely bright yellow whiskers sat on the window sill, grinned. A very large grin, revealing all its teeth. In the kitchen, a woman wearing a chef's hat, a checkered white dress was angrily working on the soup that boiled in front of her. She shook some pepper into it, but then took of the lid and poured all the contents in it.  
"Oh, no that is just far too much pepper in that soup!" Alice exclaimed.  
The cook turned to her angrily and threw a meat hammer at her. Alice ducked in time, the hammer going right through the food stained walls.

Alice crept to the woman holding her baby, the baby's face covered by the woman's long curly hair.  
"What is with that woman's obsession with pepper?" Alice asked the woman.  
"She is addicted. She is the only one to escape the Asylum hall." The woman said, almost as quickly as one would blink, but Alice managed to understand the jibberish the woman said.  
"Why does that blue cat grin?" Alice went on.  
"Its a cheshire cat, my little lady! Im a Duchess so its only natural to have one!" The Duchess exclaimed. The Cook grabbed a plate and threw it at the Duchess. The Duchess caught it, and without hesitation, hurled it back at the cook, shattering on the Cook's back. Alice noticed the cook had a chain locked on her leg, and onto the kitchen.  
She also remembered how back in the long hall, "One Who Is Addicted To Pepper."  
Alice looked at the Duchess who now threw the baby into the air with one hand, caught a fork heading for her eye and tossed it into the Cook's back, catching the baby.  
"How terrible! Is she a slave?" Alice asked.  
"Yes." The Duchess said, and shoved the baby into Alice's arms.  
"Im off to play croquet, you snivelling twit!" The Duchess continued.  
She headed off, whilst catching a steak knife the Cook threw and stabbed into a Queen Of Hearts card that was pinned onto the wall.

The Cook now grinned almost as wide as the Cheshire cat. She got many knives and tossed them all with swift speed. Alice managed to dodge them all, but she couldn't let the baby be injured. Alice reached for a dagger in the wall and threw it at the cook. The cook dodged, which let Alice enough time to duck out of the mansion.  
Outside, the frog butler was on the ground, blood coming out of where his feet should be.  
"Tell me, who did this to you?" Alice asked.  
The frog butler leaned upto Alice.  
"The bloody Duchess..." He whispered and died.  
Alice looked down at the baby. His nose turned upwards, his eyes melted until only pupils remained, pink fur covered him, and he let a shrill squeal. The damn baby turned into a bloody piglet!  
Alice hurried from the house, before the Cook may escape from her chains. Alice put the piglet at a tree.  
"Perhaps he will be safe there..." Alice said. "When he grows up, he'd make a hideous man, but perhaps a handsome pig. For his sake at least..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Alice wondered through the forest, the natural pretty coloured flowers that grew suddenly became rusted, and metallic. The aroma of blossoms had turned into the aroma of blood. Peering over a metallic rotting looking Tulip, and as it fell to the ground, breaking off its lime green, fleshy tuli, were 3 living things. A man wearing a large, purple hat with thangs that moved, A man with brown Hare's ears creeping out of its skull, and...the Doremouse?!

Alice crept towards were they were, at a large circular table with chairs from at least 16 countries. As she went to sit down on a throne that was there, the 3 of them shouted.  
"I wouldn't sit there..." the hatted man said.  
"Why not?" Alice asked.  
"If you do, it will devour you." he went on. Alice rolled her eyes and went to sit back down, but the Hatted man ordered the Doremouse turn into a mouse, and he did. Before Alice could put her hand on the throne, the doremouse was thron onto the throne, and the Doremouse was crushed by the back of the chair. The doremouse squeaked loudly, as metal spiked shot out through the back. And then it slowly crept back to normal, looking almost brand new.

Alice shook her head in disbelief and sat on a redwood chair. The Hatted man and Hared head man nodded and sipped thier foreign tea, looking at her, with cold hearts.

"Err, according to my pocket watch its nearly bedtime, but whenever someone approaches here, its bright as day! Why is that so?" Alice asked curiously.  
The Hattered man sighed and scratched his stomach.  
"It was a year ago, when me and the November Hare here, Im The Hatter by the way, and we were to sing for the fat Queen herself. We missed a note and then she goes ahead and lays a curse upon us. Now, we can never leave this area. Others can. Its always tea time for an eternity. We can leave, almost like you, but something just makes us want to go back. We haven't slept, nor bathed in the year!" The Hatter said.

"Gracious, what a barbaric woman!" Alice exclaimed.  
"More like Barbaric Bitch..." The November Hare said.  
"Hold your tongue." THe Hatter said and looked up. No one was there.  
"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"The Queen has several spy creatures to see who she can behead rather then her own men." The November Hare said.  
"Foul temper that one. Slightest words of curiosity can get ones head removed from ones own shoulders." The Hatter continued.

"...I will go kill her." Alice said.  
The other 2 laughed.  
"Its your funeral!" The November hare exclaimed, and they both laughed at her hysterically and pulled out guns. Alice threw a dagger and it stabbed the November Hare's brain. She lept and grabbed his gun and shot the Hatter multiple times through the chest. As they both died, Alice stole the Hatter's gun and walked away to let them die.  
"Then again, if time has stopped for them, thier time will NEVER be up! They will suffer for an eternity.." Alice thought and continued into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Alice crept through the darkness, the moonlight now bounced onto her. She could now hear screeching. Like metal scraping metal. She looked forward, her dagger glowing. She used it to guide her way through the darkness. It now began to rain. Alice looked up a metal tree, and there he was, the Cheshire cat!  
"Hello, pus." Alice exclaimed.  
"Hey." He replied. Wow, a talking cat!  
Alice grinned, and so did he. It was almost like a grinning game. Alice then asked: "Dear Cat, do you know where this barbaric queen is?"  
"But one must ask, do they really want to go there?" He replied, and his pupils dilated. Alice nodded.  
"Ah, she is to your left, in a castle where the moon shines the brightest."  
"Where is that??" Alice asked. But he was gone. His grin however remained.  
Alice shook her head. What a queer cat...  
Alice continued further in the darkness. Finally, she was at a large gate.  
"Are you sure?"  
Alice spun around. It was the Cheshire cat.  
"Are you really sure you want to go to the pyschotic Queen of Hell?" He asked. Alice nodded.  
The Cheshire cat grinned, and the gate turned to flesh and rotted out of Alice's path. The cat was gone once more.  
"What is his role...?" Alice wondered and ventured beyond the castle's gate and suddenly everything was white.  
She was now on the ground. No longer was it raining, nor was she wet. It wasn't exactly night either. The sky was purple and fairy like lights whirled around every now and again. The sound of rushing water filled the air from a long, tall castle with hearts ingraved everywhere.

"Where...am I?" Alice asked and she crept to stand, feeling weak. She tsked and stood. She walked upto the castle, rose trees lined up, all red. As she walked upto the castle, almost like blood, the red dripped off the roses and they were now white.  
The pathway beneath her made up of concrete now became glass-like and almost shattered upon stepped on. As she peered into the distance, the road was now lined by men that were paper thin and had playing card patterns on thier robes. They struggled to hold thier rapiers to the sky. Alice moved past them, almost invisible, as they were oblivious to her.

The castle was now only so far from her. At the door was a face she didn't want to see, but she was sure to run into again-the Duchess. She sat, giant head in tiny hands.  
"What's wrong?" Alice asked her. The Duchess glared at Alice.  
"The message was false..." She said and stood up. "You look tender dear...care to be dinner?" She said, witha hand that seemed to insist on bieng food. Alice backed away, and card men now danced around the two enemies. Alice got her dagger and pointed it at the Duchess. The Duchess reached into her dress, and pulled out a frying-pan like weapon that made small hiss noises. Alice swung her dagger at The Duchess, but missed. The Duchess with ease, applied pressure from her weapon onto Alice's back. An intense burning; Alice screamed in pain and fell down, holding her back, tears in her eyes.  
The Duchess giggled, a horrible giggle. Alice struggled to stand.

"You...are absoloutely pathetic." The Duchess said gingerly and raised her weapon to bash Alice's head in, but Alice reached for a dagger and aimed at The Duchess' throat. The Duchess froze. Immeadiately, Alice pulled the trigger. Dead. The Duchess' body layed on the ground, bitter, sorrowful blood flowing from her very large forehead, and almost immeadiately evaporated into the air. One of those fairy lights that had been flying around, crept out of the corpse and now joined the other fairy lights.

"Souls..." Alice said curiously.  
"Correct." Alice spun around again, and the Cheshire cat was there.  
"The souls of Wonderland, and your world, all need a final resting place. This isn't it. Its simply were they are judged. lets watch the Fairy light of The Duchess." He tutored, and with that, the bloated fairy light that had crawled from The Duchess now began to shine different colours.  
"What's happening to her?" Alice asked.  
"She is bieng judged." The Cheshire cat whispered.  
Alice thought. Was this...purgatory?  
Suddenly, the bloated light grew into a blood red and suddenly dripped onto the ground.  
"Heaven won't take her." The Cheshire cat nodded. "You Can send the Queen Of Hearts to the same place, just so long as you can defeat her." The Cheshire cat said, nudging Alice's foot. Alice nodded and with that, the Cheshire cat turned into several fairy lights, and they all shone a bright blue, floating towards the sky.

Alice pushed the doors of the Heart castle open.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice walked along the long, checkered ground, where only she could hear the sounds of beating hearts. She then felt something squash under her foot. A packet of cards sprawled on the ground. They were different however. The clubs cards had real clovers on them, the diamond cards had real diamonds, the spade cards had tiny gardening spades on them, and what she had crushed, the heart cards had mice hearts attached. Alice gulped and shuddered. This was getting disgusting.  
Alice walked along the checkered ground, and saw a large staircase. Alice began to venture up the stairs when she heard a jingling bell.

Alice turned around. No one, nothing. Paranoia? The jingle once more. Alice turned around. What was it?!  
Now it was above her, and she looked up. Above her, a slender beautiful jester wearing dark ruby lipstick, heavy amount of mascara, and her entire body besides her face and hands, was coated in her jester's outfit of black and white, with the card suites in random places. Half her face was covered by her amber brown hair. The two bells on her head were large too.

Alice looked at her and almost fainted as she split into two, and dropped to the ground. One red, one black. They grinned simutaneously.  
"We, have been excluded from fun again." The red one said.  
"Your right, Jokeress." The black one said. They grabbed thier hands together and pushed thier heads together.  
"Don't worry sister, we will have fun indeed." The black one said.  
They both turned to Alice who stood thier, dumbfounded.  
"Oh look, a little cur." The red one said.  
"The Queen will definately be displeased.." The black one agreed, and they both reached into thier sleeves and pulled out normal playing cards tipped with iron spikes. They grinned again.  
"Let's play!" The red one said, almost seductively to Alice, and ninja style, threw an Ace Of Spades card at Alice. Alice moved out of the way and then the twins were jumping around, back flips, front flips, it was a spectacular display of death and battle.  
Alice managed to dodge most of them, but did suffer cuts to her hands and feet.  
Alice gritted her teeth and pulled out her guns and fired rapidly. The twins wern't even grazed by the bullets, nor were there outfits.

"Secret weapon game?" The black one exclaimed, manically excited.  
"Yes, yes." The red one said, calmly and tore one of her bells off her hat and spun it on her finger, until it literally hovered into the air. The black one then did a hand stand, gripping the red one's shoulders and spun her legs out spread, managing to harshly hit the bell, and it spun fast at Alice. Alice moved out of the way and the bell crashed into the wall. Suddenly, the bell vibrated and an extremely loud ringing filled the room, and the walls and floors were now ruptured, and Alice screamed, holding her ears. The portraits of a woman had paint that looked dry for centuries literally drip onto the floor.

Alice looked at the twins. Thier outfits seemed to offer some protection. She then looked down and saw all the swamp mud that had been on her dress this entire time had melted off.  
Alice got her guns and knocked it accidentally and suddenly 3 holed appeared at the nozzle. Alice fired at the twins, and succesfully killed the red one.

The black one screamed, and mourned her sister's death, and turned to Alice. ALice noticed that the happy excited bieng she was, had turned into a bieng of ultimate depression. Human on the outside, pain on the inside. The Black one got out a dagger, almost identical to Alice's only that the handle was made of Onyx stone, and the end of the blade dripped a blue goo.  
Alice got her dagger out. Simutaneously, the threw thier daggers.  
Alice's dagger penetrated the Black one's dagger and went straight through the Black one's neck.  
Dead, Alice watched as a red and black fairy light crept from both corpses and joined each other.  
Alice nodded and went up the stairs, until she reached a door in the shape of a diamond.  
Alice moved past the doors.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alice was now walking on an irregular tile pattern of Ace card design, that with each step, Alice could hear a do-re-mi-fa-so-doh-ta or do. Alice wondered around until she started to climb some stairs. The stairs were made of sand from the look of it. Alice prodded the lowest step and it disappeared, leaving a dark void under the stairs. A whole lot of fairy lights moved away quickly, and knocked Alice to the ground. As she landed on the ground, in a room that was almost pitch black, except for barely visible portraits. A song began from an unknown where abouts with a perfect pitch.

"When the morning turns to gray,

and all have lost thier way,

the moon glistens with glee,

as does a cheshire cat.

but don't blame me..."  
The song continued in a wierd language Alice couldn't interpretate. She now actually looked at her sorroundings, the tiles had flown ito the air, and were falling down like blossoms carried by the wind. Alice sat up and saw the stair case had disappeared, and was replaced with a piano with menacing teeth for keys, and the back of the piano was of a horse.  
Alice crept towards it, the song echoing throught the room, each note bieng sung, fairylights trying to escape the room would change colour over and over again.

She looked at the notes. The notes were there, all of them. Do-di-Ra-Re-Ri-Me-Mi-Fa-Fi-Se-So-Si-Lo-La-Li-Ta and Ti.  
Alice touched one key. "Do" came out. She looked at the key she pressed. It was Ti. Alice was confused, and soon an envelope flew down from the tall cieling and donked her on the head. She opened it and it was labelled "Piano instrutions."  
Alice read through the contents and then, as the envelope said, "this letter will burn when the message is read."  
Alice dropped the envelope on the floor and it burst into flames. Lucky the tiles wernt real cards, and just cement. Or Alice would surely have short-ended adventures.

The song continued in the background. Alice could actually now swear, it was getting closer. As the intrusctions instructed, Alice played the keys backwards from what the keys actually said. From Ti, alld the way upto Do. Then she repeated, going from Do to Ti, and then did so again, but stopped at Mi.  
The piano then glowed different colours and the room was engulfed in light, from its gloomy presence. The gloomy stuff turned into a royal monarch worthy red.

Alice now could see who owned the voice. It was a turtle with human features, pulsing black veins, eyes over sized for its head, and song echoing in its mouth.  
Alice walked away from the turtle as it crept towards the piano and played a whole new song. It was almost intoxicating to listen to. As she walked off, the song now began to echo at very loud volumes. Soon Alice held her head and moaned. She had to stop it. She turned around and went to slit the turtle thing's throat, but it bit the blade and stopped Alice. She kicked him and he screeched. The potraits that in the light showed royal men and women now showed men and women gone mad. Alice shot the turtle and headed for where she was going.

Now a door stood in the shape of clubs. Fairy lights pulsed on the wall. Alice sighed, then walked through the door. The last door maybe?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alice stepped into the final room. The fairy lights rushed in like a torrent of water. Alice's dress flew upwards as the wind lifted her dress, Alice pushing it down. In the gorner of the room , was a large woman, in a chair, grinning. She looked almost exactly like the Queen of Earth, Queen Victoria. Alice moved to the wheezing, fat woman. The chair she sat on collapsed and she was sitting on the ground. She didn't even notice. Alice crept closer, and crash!  
A tiny, dusty mirror that looked unused for centuries was on the floor, rather then on the vanity table that wasn't thier a minute ago.  
The Queen noticed and glared at Alice, chest heaving. The woman broke out of the chair and screeched.  
"What the bloody hell do you think your doing, you little..." The Queen yelled and dove at the broken glass, slicing her fingertips off.  
Alice was unsure of this and stepped back.  
The Queen now tore off her skin, literally and revealed a demon of unholyness of unspeakable ness.  
The world now vibrated with panic.

The fairy lights now were bieng absorbed into The Queen's body. The Queeen howled and was now a muscular, pitch black bieng of unholy demise. Alice duck out her guns and fired. Yes! Success! No wait, it wasn't going to die. Not now.  
Alice jumped back as the monster swung a claw that tore Alice's dress. It now howled and more fairy lights came. They went in her mouth and she spat it all out on a chair Alice took shelter behind. The Chair came alive, went insane and killed itself by throwing itself hard into the wall until it shattered.

Alice shot more and more round of ammo at the beast. Not even a scratch. Alice then ran out of ammo. Alice looked around and saw nothing of use. No random weapons.  
The beast lunged at Alice and missed.

Alice fell down and the beast lunged at her. It succeded. Alice looked around and remembered her knife. As the beast breathed on Alice's bare throat, Alice got out her dagger.  
She then repeatedly stabbed the beast. The dagger's handle now glowed brighter and brighter. As the blade descended the beasts skin, the beast screamed in horrible pain. As it rolled around on the floor, blood everywhere, Alice readied her dagger.

"Its no use, milady."

Alice lookedf and saw the rabbit man.  
"The Queen is just another pawn in this world." The man said. Finally he was wearing trousers. Alice stood up. "What the bloody hell do you mean?" She asked.  
"The cheshire cat told you the Queen is the heart of the world?" He asked.  
Alice sort of shook her head.  
"Unfortunately not." He continued. "I am the heart. I created wonderland. I am wonderland. I am Satan!!" He shouted.  
Alice slit the beast's throat. Alice then stood up, and stabbed the Rabbit man in the heart. Unfortunately, he simutaneously did as well.

They both screamed, and coughed blood, then died. Suddenly, the world spun around, very fast. It was now a purple blur, until suddenly,

"Alice! Alice wake up!!"

Alice woke up. She was at home, in bed, her lacy pink room. Lorina and Edith and mother cuddled in happy tears of relief she had awoke. Dodgson, Ducksworth and Father all had red faces of sadness and relief.

"What happened?" Alice asked wearily.  
"You fell out of the boat, remember?" Edith explained.  
"I had to find you, and I did." Ducksworth said.  
"You were trapped at the bottom by seaweed. Ducksworth freed you." Lorina added.

Later, as everyone went to get tea, Alice stopped Dodgson from leaving the room.  
"Reverend..." Alice said.  
"Yes, milday?" Dodgson said.  
"I think you should rewrite that book." Alice said quietly.  
"Really? Why?" Dodgson answered.

"I saw Wonderland. Purest Hell of all."


End file.
